<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>女人的下午茶 by Vanoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302139">女人的下午茶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice'>Vanoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>露燕/红雪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belarus/China (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia), 红雪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>女人的下午茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又名：将自己的兄长拿去交易</p><p>正是3月暖风稍起的一个周日，娜塔莉亚走在街上，意外地接到了一个电话，看到手机屏幕上显示的名字，她不禁弯起嘴角然后滑下接听键。<br/>
“娜塔莉亚。”她笑着开口，放慢了脚步。<br/>
“娜塔莎，是我，春燕！”对方轻快的声音传入耳朵，虽然稍微有些失真，但是难以掩饰她那股欢快的神情。<br/>
“我知道是你呀，小燕子，你过来了吗？”娜塔莉亚盘算着接下来要做的事情，不如推掉那节钢琴鉴赏课，反正她也没什么兴趣。<br/>
“是呀，你哥把我哥叫过来，然后我当然得来找你呀。下午有空吗？”<br/>
“当然有空。”娜塔莉亚说了一个地址，她们约好在那儿见面。<br/>
那是一幢在步行街里的小红楼，外观上像是童话里的建筑，里头布置得十分精巧，旋转楼梯、鲜花、挂在弧形墙上的壁画，无不显示着主人较好的审美与格调。二层是用来喝下午茶的，娜塔莉亚订了一个靠窗的好位置，只要稍稍侧过头，就能看见街上走过的行人。<br/>
两个好朋友许久未见，但仍然亲密不减当年，她们相互拥抱并贴了贴脸颊，各自在自己的位置上坐下。侍者送来两杯水，是用鲜花泡出来的，散发着芬芳，除此之外还有些黄瓜和柠檬的清香。春燕一路赶来，早就渴了，她端起杯子轻轻抿了一口，玻璃杯上留下一个小巧的唇印，她不好意思地朝娜塔莎笑了笑。<br/>
“还是像原来那样？”娜塔莎笑起来，看着春燕。<br/>
中国女孩点点头，开口：“不过这次我不要可可，换成热红酒吧。”<br/>
“好。”娜塔莎点点头，用俄语告诉侍者她们要的东西。<br/>
“娜塔莎，你还是那么好看。”春燕捧着杯子，看着坐在自己面前的姑娘。<br/>
“那当然，你也一样。”白俄罗斯姑娘弯起嘴角，大大方方地接受了好朋友的称赞，“这次我哥把他叫来又是什么事？”<br/>
“同学聚会，他们那一届的。”春燕耸耸肩，眼神随即黯淡了下来，“他只顾着跟我哥和琼斯他们聊天，跟我只打了个招呼。”<br/>
“你说我哥哥？”娜塔莎喝了一口水，眨眨眼。<br/>
春燕点点头。<br/>
“他就是这样的人。”娜塔莎叹了口气，“他不太擅长表达什么。”<br/>
“我也见到了琼斯女士，但是他们就聊得很好。”春燕垂下眼睛，看着自己杯子里漂浮的小花瓣。<br/>
“他们是同学，而且我看那个琼斯，跟王耀也走得很近。”娜塔莎冷哼一声，将水杯拿起，然后再轻轻放下，再次叹气。<br/>
“她跟王耀好像现在有些业务上的往来，我也不是很清楚，王耀的生意越做越大，可能以后会常来你这里呢。”春燕看着娜塔莎的样子，也是心知肚明，于是给了她的好朋友一些盼头。她知道，娜塔莎在王耀还在这里读书的时候就对这个文质彬彬的中国男人颇有好感，只不过自己的好朋友一直没有说破。<br/>
正聊着，侍者端来了一个甜点塔，一共有三层，摆满了马卡龙、小蛋糕、千层饼一类的小甜品，最上面一层有两杯醇厚的酸奶，是她们最喜欢的。随之而来的，是两位女士点的热红酒，正是初春，喝些暖和的总没有坏处。<br/>
“唔，这里的东西还是没有变，不知道味道还是不是像原来一样好。”春燕掏出她的手机，开始拍照。<br/>
“你试试不就知道了。”娜塔莎笑起来，她总是会嘲笑春燕对着食物拍照的做法，不过这次看在她远道而来的份上，就不说些什么了。<br/>
两个人从甜点塔的下层开始，非常默契地都拿了一块缀着蘑菇和黑松露的薄饼。<br/>
“你现在，对王耀什么感觉啊？”春燕突然问道。<br/>
“还能什么感觉。我读书的时候他挺照顾我的，可能就像照顾一个小妹妹一样吧。我不觉得他有半点喜欢我。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，大大方方地讲出了她的心里话。<br/>
“我觉得，他似乎挺想你的。而且他现在还是单身。”春燕冲她眨眨眼睛。等到她将薄饼吃完，再抿一口红酒，才开口继续道：“嗯，跟以前一样。娜塔莎，王耀这次来可能会待很久，你要抓住机会才是，要我说，不会表达的人还有你吧。”<br/>
“呵，你去问问伊万，他会不会这么想。”娜塔莎笑起来，将自己的薄饼一口吃下。<br/>
“不过王耀可没少提起你。”春燕看着自己好朋友的神色立刻变得紧张起来。<br/>
“他都说什么了？”<br/>
“唔……大概就是说，他有一个可爱又聪明的学妹，常常向他请教问题，但有时候显得那么冷淡……”<br/>
“他真的是这么说的吗？”美丽的白俄姑娘睁圆了眼睛，细细揣摩着刚刚听到的话。<br/>
燕子点点头，拿起一块马卡龙。<br/>
“燕，他有没有跟你说什么？”娜塔莎盯着春燕，连继续下午茶的兴趣也没有了，恨不得现在就去找王耀和伊万问个清楚。<br/>
“别急呀。”春燕吃下了马卡龙，被口中甜腻的味道冲得皱了皱眉头。<br/>
“快说快说，好燕子，我知道你最好啦！”可爱的姑娘皱起眉头，她双手紧张地攥起来，那双明亮的紫色眼睛里满是急切。<br/>
“他让我问问你，想不想去中国做你哥哥在中国生意的代理，这样他就不必经常跑来见伊万了。”春燕看着她的样子，忍俊不禁。<br/>
“只是这样吗……”娜塔莎悻悻地拿起自己的马卡龙，在口中溢开的甜味也没有让她感觉到丝毫愉悦，明明她是很爱甜食的。<br/>
“说起来，今晚哥哥也会过来，他也想见见你。”<br/>
“真的吗？好……”她捧起红酒杯子，喝了一口热乎乎的，还带着苹果和肉桂香气的煮红酒，“万尼亚会来吗？”<br/>
提起这个名字，春燕不禁愣了愣，显得有些失落地点点头，开口：“他跟琼斯都会来。”<br/>
“喏，春燕，你觉得我哥这个人怎么样？”<br/>
“他很好啊……他，很温柔，学识渊博，只不过我毕业以后，跟他联系就变少了。”<br/>
“燕，告诉你个秘密。”娜塔莎调皮地冲她眨眨眼睛。<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“前两天我不小心翻到了万尼亚的日记本，因为当时比较匆忙，我就扫了一眼，上面画着一只可爱的小鸟。”她搅弄着杯子里的苹果和樱桃，观察着对面中国女孩的表情。<br/>
可是对方只是轻轻叹了一口气。<br/>
“怎么了，燕子，打起精神来嘛！”娜塔莎将点心塔顶层的酸奶拿下来，放在对方和自己面前。<br/>
“谢谢……没什么，即使他画了一只鸟儿，又或者是一朵花也与我没有关系呀。”春燕用勺子将杯子上的水果干与酸奶混合。<br/>
“如果我说，那是一只小燕子呢？”<br/>
“得了吧，不要安慰我了娜塔莎。我知道伊万对我没有任何感觉，而且你们这儿的姑娘又多又好看，比起我这种瘦瘦小小的女孩，他兴许更喜欢琼斯那样的姑娘。”<br/>
“不要说胡话了，你的美可是当时全校公认的。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼。<br/>
“那为什么没有一个人追我？”<br/>
“额……”娜塔莎看着她身后熟悉的两个身影。<br/>
伊万与王耀好不容易找到了这个地方，想给两位女士在属于她们的节日里一些惊喜，没有想到却听到了令他们惊喜的对话。当伊万觉得是时候出现了，他冲王耀点点头，于是两个人从旋转楼梯的阴影处走上楼，出现在了她们面前。大个子的男人打量着摆在桌上的点心塔，挑挑拣拣地从自己妹妹那一边捡了块小蛋糕出来，一口塞进了嘴里。<br/>
“哥哥！”娜塔莎生气地喊起来，瞪着伊万，却是碍于王耀在这里。<br/>
“下午好，娜塔莉亚。”王耀看见他美丽的学妹，颇有些不好意思地打了个招呼。<br/>
“哥哥，伊万，你们怎么来了？”春燕现在紧张了起来，她不知道刚刚的对话是不是被伊万听到了。<br/>
不过伊万打消了她所有的顾虑，他吃完了蛋糕，开口道：“燕，让我来替娜塔莎回答那个问题。为什么在学校里没有人追你，因为有我在，他们不敢。”<br/>
姑娘惊讶地看着面前这个笑得温和的男人，她不敢相信自己的耳朵。<br/>
“我就说你当年就应该告诉她的。”娜塔莎笑起来，起身让出了位置，她拍了拍伊万的肩膀。<br/>
“额……是这样的，娜塔莎，我觉得我当年也应该坦白，我真的很喜欢你。”王耀看着娜塔莎的眼睛，无比认真地开口。<br/>
这下轮到娜塔莎愣住，她没有想到原来一直羞涩含蓄的学长是真的在认真地羞涩含蓄，而自己却一直觉得他对自己没有兴趣！<br/>
“你为什么不早点告诉我？”她看着王耀的脸，冷言问道。<br/>
“因为每次跟你说话，你都是这个样子的……我怎么敢……”<br/>
“王耀，我们出去说。”她上前，直接揽住了中国男人的胳膊，拉着他走出了这家店。<br/>
“那么，现在该轮到我们好好聊聊了，燕。”伊万看着春燕琥珀色的眼睛，眼底满是笑意。<br/>
“嗯……”春燕感觉自己的脸一定像苹果一样红透了。她稍稍低下头，倒是不太敢直视那双自己魂牵梦绕的紫色眼睛，“伊万……我……”<br/>
“燕，叫我万尼亚。”他伸出手，握住姑娘有些冰凉的手，她并没有像从前那样缩回去，而是回握住，抬头看向伊万，眼中甚至闪着些泪光。<br/>
“万尼亚……”她的话还没有说完，就被打断了。<br/>
“我爱你，很久了。不知道什么时候，见到你怯生生地躲在王耀身边，见到你跟一群好朋友走在路上开心地笑，我就在想，如果我也能给你这些快乐该多好。”<br/>
“你已经给我了，万尼亚。”她露出一个羞涩的微笑。<br/>
总而言之，这将是春燕和娜塔莎最难忘记的一个妇女节。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>